rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR: Liran Hark
Category:Knights of the New Republic Player: Jax Race: Cordu-Ji Class: Noble 1/Solider 1 Role: Smuggler-Tech Sheet:Liran Hark Background: A Cordu-Ji raised in the far Expansionist Reigon of the galaxy, Liran Hark is the daughter of a young noblewoman from her people's primitive homeworld, and an older offwolder (One Raiko Hark), one of the few Cordu-Ji to take up permanent residence on other worlds. Due to a number of factors (the planets low technology and poor medical care chief among them), her mother died giving birth to her. As an illegitimate child, Liran stood to inherit nothing. There was no good reason for her or her father to remain on Munto Codru, and indeed, the circumstances surrounding the death of Liran's mother meant neither she or her father would be made welcome. And so, as soon as she was old enough to be moved and taken care of safely, Raiko took Liran and left. Raised in a primitive background himself, Raiko much differently about technology then the rest of his species. While most of the Cordu-Ji wanted little to do with the outside world or it's new ways, Raiko embraced them with a passion, often expounding the ability of science or technology to change the world for the better, or extolling the virtues of the Republic and the wisdom of Munto Codru joining it. While this could become annoying, and was very politicaly unwise on the homeworld, many found his cheer and enthusaism infectious, and he made friends easily. Despite this passion for technology, he himself was never very skilled with technical devices beyond the bare requirement to fly his ship, often using droids for such tasks. And so, when the time came for him to decide how Liran should be raised, he decided that she should recieve the best education possible -- flat out dismissing the idea of simply dragging her along in his travels. He sold his asteroid mining buisness and moved to Woostri, enrolling Liran in one of the planets many famous schools. Raised apart from her own kind, Liran had a unique, but not at all unpleasant childhood. A woostoid translation device allowed her to speak more freely then other Cordu-Ji her age, and even as a Wyrwulf, she proved smart enough to keep up with her woostoid classmates. Raised in the safety of the academy, she learned a detailed view of the universe that neither of her parents ever had -- the theory learned in school balanced with the basic, practical skills she learned from her father and his droids whenever they were back from buisness trips. Though her father was quite intelligent, Liran soon outpaced him in her understanding of the galaxy -- the two filling much of his time back home with her eager and innocently enthusiastic explanations of what she learned. Raised in such a positive environment, Liran would likely have gone onto a brilliant, but mundane career -- but, it was not to be. Liran's father, though talented in many ways, was a spectacularly unsuccessful businessman. The Expansionist Reigon, unlike the far reaches of the outer rim, was an environment with well developed and harsh competition. The business skills that had served Raiko so well before were dulled and outdated here, and it didn't take long for his attempts at enterprise to start losing profits -- and then, outright hemorrhaging money. And so, on Liran's 14th birthday -- the day she finally came unto herself and matured as a Cordu-Ji, he broke the promise he had made when he first took her and moved her aboard his ship, leaving behind nothing but unpaid educational bills. Unable to cut it on his own in buisness, and without the skills to be employed by others, Raiko had little choice but to turn to less legal endevors. Joining an illegal salvage outfit, he became part of the swarms of opprotunists and vultures looking to profit from the remains of the Galactic Civil War. At word of a disabled capital ship, it didn't take long for swarms of small ships to descend on the location, rumors of a thousand-ship salvage fleet stripping a disabled ISD down to it's frame over the course of a weekend...somewhat exaggerated. It was an incredibly dangerous business -- aside from the risk of law enforcement, there was always the chance the target ship would be booby trapped, or not quite as disabled as it appeared. Before, Liran had learned what life was like in the legitimate circles of society, but after, she learned all about the underworld. Her teenage years spent fixing her fathers ship or in seedy cantina's gave her a far more pragmatic outlook on life, the young woman becoming far more cautious and aware of her environment. More then just her body changed with her coming-of-age however. Though at first it was only intermittent, Liran began to experience eerily presentiant visions of the future. Afraid to share it with her father (it would only cause him more trouble), and even more worried that she might be going crazy, she kept it to herself. As time went on however, the visions became more clear, and she began to act on them, first in the form of awkwardly mumbled, nervious advice, and then with more confidant hunches or assertions. Armed with advance knowledge of what ships would have good finds and which would be fruitless or dangerous, Liran and her father began to do well for once -- and then extremly well. Despite Liran's best attempts to hide it, it soon became clear that she had a 'sixth sense', she and her father always finding the good ships or seeming to boil away into nothing just before law enforcement or raiders arrived. At first, this was a boon. Rumors of 'Force Witchery', or a wide-spread and invisible network of spies called people to her, and soon her dad was leading his own salvage outfit instead of taking orders. It didn't take long however, for it to draw more trouble then it was worth. A spy of the Tenloss Syndicate, looking to make inroads into the sector, saw how valuable her talent was and made she and her father an offer they could not refuse. Reduced to little more then unusually comfortable slaves, she and her father stayed in this state for nearly half a year, before luck (or the will of the force) saved them. One of Liran's visions told her that one man inperticular would pass by her soon, and that he would be her salvation -- though how, she had no idea. She and her father broke then deal with Tenloss and ran, hitmen and worse hot on their trail when they finally found the man Liran had seen in her mind. Litteraly meters ahead of the armed persuit when they reached him, Liran could do little more then push her father into cover and leap after him, shouting for help. The Tenloss hit team never knew that the person they tried to kill as collateral damage was Kyle Katarn. They might have figured it out during the battle, but only if they thought very quickly. After everything was explained to Kyle, he made the two a simple offer -- Raiko would go completely legitimate, and Liran would come to the praxeum, so that her force talents could be properly developed instead of being used for greedy ends -- in exchange, Kyle would ensure that both of them were protected from the syndicate's wrath. Without any real options, they both agreed, and Kyle joined them on the salvage fleet as it headed back to Republic space. Now, Liran is just entering the academy, unsure of what her future holds. To her, her future sight was never a 'force power', it was just a thing that happened -- mysterious and completely beyond her control. The idea of understanding it excites her, but also scares her. Force users are...odd at best, and those that fall can be truely terrifying.